


uno scambio fortuito

by beeczerny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nudes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, akaashi and bokuto are both very thirsty, akaashi keiji is a simp, this fic is full of thirst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeczerny/pseuds/beeczerny
Summary: Bokuaka Week|Day 4. Clothes sharingAd un tratto la sua attenzione fu attirata da una maglietta appallottolata e, probabilmente, gettata dietro il comodino, così si chinò a raccoglierla e la strotolò per vedere bene di cosa si trattasse. Una volta distesa per bene, si rese conto che stava tenendo in mano la maglietta della divisa dei MSBY Black Jackals di Bokuto! Come aveva potuto dimenticarla a casa?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	uno scambio fortuito

La sveglia suonò alle sette, puntuale come ogni mattina e Akaashi si rigirò controvoglia nel letto per spegnerla. Si stiracchiò, si stropicciò gli occhi e compié un gesto che ormai era diventato automatico per lui: allungò la mano verso l’altra parte del letto matrimoniale in cerca di Bokuto. Ma Akaashi rimase deluso quando, tastando con la mano, trovò il posto che solitamente occupava suo marito vuoto e freddo. Aprì gli occhi e sospirò.  
Era passata solo una settimana da quando Bokuto era partito per il ritiro con la squadra e già gli mancava terribilmente.  
Akaashi odiava quelle trasferte che lo tenevano lontano dall’uomo che amava, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva quanto fossero importanti gli allenamenti per suo -ancora stentava a crederci e si emozionava a chiamarlo così- marito. E sapeva anche che era grazie a quelli che Bokuto poteva giocare al top della sua forma durante le partite e così farlo emozionare ogni volta che sedeva sugli spalti per fare il tifo per lui.  
Si rigirò di nuovo nel letto, avvolgendosi sulle lenzuola nel vano tentativo di riprodurre la sensazione delle braccia di Bokuto che lo stringevano forte ogni mattina quando si svegliavano. Sospirò di nuovo, scuotendo la testa, e finalmente si alzò.  
Era sabato, quindi non doveva andare in ufficio, ma aveva comunque del lavoro da sbrigare, oltre che molte faccende da svolgere. Non che gli dispiacesse, anzi, in quei giorni in cui sentiva particolarmente la mancanza di Bokuto, era la cosa migliore.  
Infatti, dopo un’abbondante colazione, si immerse subito nei vari compiti da portare a termine.  
Dopo qualche ora, decise di fare una pausa e visto che c’era, ne approfittò per preparare una lavatrice, visto che durante la settimana non aveva avuto tempo e c’erano ancora vestiti sparsi qua e là per casa.  
Si recò quindi in camera e iniziò a radunare i vari indumenti, tra cui anche dell’intimo finito chissà come sotto il letto, probabilmente essendo stato gettato via in qualche impetuoso momento di passione e poi dimenticato lì.  
In giornate come quella in cui suo marito gli mancava in maniera particolare, era difficile anche stare a casa perchè ogni cosa, ogni minimo dettaglio, gli ricordava lui.  
C’erano le loro foto sparse per tutta casa, le medaglie e i trofei vinti sia da entrambi, ai tempi della squadra di pallavolo del liceo, sia solo da Bokuto ora che era un atleta professionista.  
C’erano tutti gli spazi, gli angoli, i mobili, dove avevano fatto l’amore, perchè a volte la lontananza era stata così dura che, quando finalmente erano riuniti, la passione li coglieva in una maniera così improvvisa e incontrollata da non lasciargli sempre il tempo di arrivare in camera da letto.  
C’erano tutti i regali che gli aveva fatto Koutaro per il suo compleanno e per tutti i loro anniversari, oggetti che Akaashi custodiva gelosamente e con la cura più estrema, dall’oggetto più stupido a quello più prezioso, tutto ciò che gli veniva porto dalle mani di Bokuto era come un tesoro.  
Ad un tratto la sua attenzione fu attirata da una maglietta appallottolata e, probabilmente, gettata dietro il comodino, così si chinò a raccoglierla e la strotolò per vedere bene di cosa si trattasse. Una volta distesa per bene, si rese conto che stava tenendo in mano la maglietta della divisa dei MSBY Black Jackals di Bokuto! Come aveva potuto dimenticarla a casa? Non doveva neanche essersene accorto visto che non gli aveva scritto alcun messaggio. Forse per la trasferta non ne aveva bisogno, e molto probabilmente ne aveva un’altra ma...  
Mentre i suoi occhi scorrevano sul nome “Bokuto” e sul numero 12 color oro stampati sulla maglietta, ricordò improvvisamente l’occasione in cui, sia la maglietta che l’intimo che aveva raccolto, erano stati buttati ai quattro angoli della stanza. Il solo pensiero bastò per farlo arrossire.  
Quasi senza pensarci, prese la maglietta e se la strinse forte al petto, la annusò e l’odore, nonostante fosse tutt’altro che gradevole, alleviò almeno un po’ la tristezza dovuta alla mancanza di Bokuto.  
La sua mente ebbe come un flashback e tornò a quando entrambi andavano ancora al liceo e giocavano alla Fukurodani.  
Bokuto era sempre solito, specialmente prima delle partite, sfilarsi la felpa che indossava sopra la divisa e lanciarla in aria con fare teatrale, lasciandola svolazzare senza curarsi minimamente di raccoglierla, dato che tanto c’era Akaashi puntualmente a raccoglierla o prenderla al volo. Inoltre capitava spesso che la felpa rimanesse nelle mani di Akaashi, dato che Bokuto la maggior parte delle volte dimenticava proprio di possederne una ed era sempre l’alzatore a resistuirgliela a fine partita. Be’, si vergognava un po’ di questa cosa, ma in più di un’occasione gli era capitato di indossare la felpa di Bokuto al posto della sua.  
La prima volta era stato per errore, semplicemente si era confuso, infilandosi la felpa del capitano al posto della sua. Solo dopo qualche secondo, notando che gli andava un po’ larga ed era più lunga della sua, capì di essersi sbagliato. Ciò nonostante, non si tolse immediatamente l’indumento che non gli apparteneva, piuttosto rimase qualche secondo a godere della sensazione, del profumo di Bokuto (indossandola poco, l’asso non l’aveva impregnata di sudore, ma Akaashi poteva distinguere bene l’odore del detersivo usato dalla madre di Bokuto e quel misto di menta e lavanda che poteva sentire ogni volta che erano abbastanza vicini.) Era un po’ come se il suo capitano in quel momento lo stesse abbracciando, tanto che Akaashi aveva chiuso gli occhi, provando ad immaginarlo. Quando poi, un anno dopo, Bokuto lo aveva abbracciato davvero, si era reso conto che non c’era proprio paragone tra la realtà e l’immaginazione. 

Dopo quel tuffo nel passato, Akaashi tornò al presente e a quella stanza così grande e vuota. In quel momento gli balenò in testa un’idea, ma nello stesso istante, ricevette un messaggio.  
Era Bokuto!  
Doveva averlo pensato così tanto che era molto probabile gli fosse venuto il singhiozzo!  
Dalla notifica sembrava che gli avesse mandato una foto. Lo facevano spesso, per sentire di meno la mancanza. Documentavano ogni momento della giornata con delle foto e se le scambiavano. A volte erano foto di cibi che volevano provare, di seguito, insieme, a volte Bokuto mandava foto insieme ai suoi compagni di squadra, o altre volte ancora erano semplicemente foto di paesaggi, insieme al messaggio “vorrei poter guardare questo panorama con te.”  
Akaashi aprì la foto e sgranò gli occhi quando vide Bokuto indossare una maglietta a maniche corte nera, molto attillata, che gli metteva in risalto la forma scolpita e definita dei muscoli. In quel momento Akaashi ebbe un sospetto.  
Oltre alla foto c’era un messaggio.  
“Amore, mi sa che ho preso la tua maglietta per sbaglio, al posto della mia divisa.”  
Akaashi rimase per un po’ a fissare la foto che gli aveva mandato Bokuto, soffermandosi in particolare sui bicipiti e i pettorali, avvampando leggermente, con uno sguardo carico di bramosia e un pizzico di rassegnazione perchè si sarebbe dovuto accontentare delle foto per ancora un bel pezzo. Sospirò.  
Poi si ricordò della sua idea e la sua bocca si piegò in un ghigno. Perchè doveva essere lui l’unico a soffrire?  
Mise da parte il telefono e iniziò a spogliarsi. Quando rimase senza più alcun indumento indosso, si infilò la maglietta che Bokuto aveva dimenticato a casa, poi riprese in mano il cellulare, si mise di fronte allo specchio e cercò di assumere una posa seducente, ma era decisamente troppo imbarazzante quindi dopo un po’ di prove si decise finalmente: si mise di spalle, in modo da mostrare bene il nome e il numero della maglietta, che sollevò fino a lasciare completamente scoperte le gambe e una piccola parte dei glutei, creando un effetto vedo-non vedo. Poi l’ex alzatore girò la testa. guardando verso lo specchio da sopra la spalla, con sguardo languido.  
Quando fu soddisfatto, scattò la foto e la inviò a Bokuto, insieme al seguente messaggio: “Eh sì, temo proprio che ci sia stato uno scambio di vestiti.”  
Il messaggio fu visualizzato dopo qualche minuti, anche se la risposta arrivò un po’ tardi. Ma la cosa non preoccupò minimamente Akaashi, anzi, voleva dire che aveva raggiunto il suo obbiettivo. Dopo due ore, Bokuto mandò un audio in cui, con una voce che tradiva il desiderio del giocatore, fece una lista lunga e dettagliata di tutto ciò che gli avrebbe fatto quando finalmente sarebbe tornato a casa.  
Akaashi sorrise, soddisfatto. Non avrebbe potuto chiedere altro. 

***

Solo quando aveva preso la maglietta, indossandola in fretta e furia con gli occhi ancora chiusi, essendosi svegliato prestissimo, si era reso finalmente conto di aver dimenticato l’altra divisa a casa e in quel momento si era sentito molto stupido.  
Per fortuna era stato previdente (tutto merito della convivenza con Akaashi) e aveva messo in valigia la divisa di riserva. Inoltre, quella che aveva lasciato a casa era anche quella più dimessa, eppure non sapeva perchè ma era la sua preferita, la considerava portafortuna (anche perchè era quella che indossava quando aveva chiesto ad Akaashi di sposarlo.)  
Aprì finalmente gli occhi, rimirandosi allo specchio. Quella maglietta doveva essere per forza di Akaashi. La loro altezza non era poi tanto diversa, ma la stazza sì. Cercò di annusare la maglietta nella vana speranza di potervi sentire l’odore del suo amato marito, ma la maglietta era pulita e sapeva ancora di detersivo. Bokuto sospirò, pensando ad Akaashi tutto solo a casa. Poi pensò alla sua maglietta, che pure aveva lasciato nel loro appartamento e sentì una profonda invidia per quel pezzo di stoffa. In quel momento non sapeva cosa avrebbe dato per essere al posto di quella maglia.  
Si guardò ancora un po’ allo specchio e infine decise di raccontare questo bizzarro avvenimento a suo marito, quindi si scattò un selfie, cercando di mettere in risalto i muscoli, perchè sapeva che Akaashi li adorava, nonostante lo negasse sempre.  
Infine inviò la foto insieme ad un messaggio, si cambiò e andò a fare colazione insieme agli altri ragazzi della squadra.  
Di ritorno dalla colazione e prima di recarsi in palestra per gli allenamenti, controllò il cellulare per vedere se Akaashi avesse visto il messaggio e notò con piacere che suo marito aveva anche risposto. Bokuto aprì tranquillamente la chat, del tutto ignaro della sorpresa che lo aspettava. 

“AAAGAASHEEE!”

Urlò non appena vide la foto e sobbalzò, rimanendo a fissare lo schermo del telefono con occhi e bocca aperti per una manciata di secondi, preso completamente alla sprovvista. Avrebbe voluto urlare ancora ma cercò di trattenersi, riuscì solo ad emettere dei versi sconclusionati mentre il suo viso diventava paonazzo. Atsumu lo raggiunse e gli diece una pacca sulla spalla.

“Hey, Bokkun, che hai fatto? Ti abbiamo sentito urlare poco fa...”

Bokuto sobbalzò di nuovo e nascose il cellulare dietro la schiena. Il solo pensiero che qualcuno potesse vedere quella foto del suo Akaaashi...

“Chi? Io? Niente, ahahahah! Forza Tsumu Tsumu, andiamo ad allenarci!”

Replicò il wing spiker con voce stridula. Non poteva rispondere subito, gli serviva un attimo per calmarsi e sicuramente la pallavolo lo avrebbe aiutato a distrarsi.  
E così fu.  
Ma non appena Bokuto, alla fine degli allenamenti, riprese in mano il cellulare per rispondere a suo marito e vide di nuovo quella foto, perse un’altra volta il lume della ragione e finalmente si sfogò tramite audio, descrivendo senza censure cosa attendeva Akaashi quando finalmente sarebbe tornato a casa.  
Certo, doveva ammettere che in quel modo suo marito non lo stava aiutando per niente a sopportare l’attesa e la distanza, ma dall’altra parte Bokuto sapeva che avrebbe custodito gelosamente quella foto e che gli sarebbe stata di conforto nei momenti di solitudine.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-dah! Rieccomi, anche se nessuno aveva sentito la mia mancanza!  
> Allora, io ho una debolezza per Akaashi con la divisa di Bokuto, quindi quando ho visto il prompt ho deciso che dovevo assolutamente scriversi una ff! Come sempre non è un granchè, anche perchè l'ho scritta un po' di fretta, sigh. Poi okay, l'idea di base era un po' trash e mi è uscita più sexy di come avevo programmato, ma okay.  
> Penso che parteciperò con altre due ff alla Week, se tutto va bene, quindi a presto, credo.


End file.
